


Belief in the darkness

by FugitiveArchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FugitiveArchivist/pseuds/FugitiveArchivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus, along with Neve and Declan Black, fights to get Sirius a trial the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to Lassenia, the archivist over at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), for saving this one and many others by importing the works there to AO3. I had lost many of these files and was very happy when they popped up on my AO3 account.

November 12,1981 Thursday

Remus paced in the waiting room of the minister of magic's office, shocked they'd gotten this far. But then it was likely the weight of Declan Black's connections that had convinced the minister to see them. Declan sat silently in a chair in the corner watching him with fatherly concern. In the days before as Remus and Neve had written letters pleading Sirius' innocence and crying together Declan had been absent. As time wore on Remus began to think perhaps Declan believed Sirius to be guilty. Then yesterday Declan had come downstairs with a triumphant smile on his face and the announcement, "The minister has agreed to speak to us."

Remus stops pacing as he notices Neve looks a bit dizzy watching him. Sitting down on her other side he takes her hand, "He agreed to listen to us, I'm sure that's a good sign Neve. Siri will come home to us."

She pats his hand, "He's always been lucky to have you mac tire."

"It's me who has been lucky Neve. He's been the light of my life. He's sweet, kind, gentle and so loyal. How could I abandon him when they want me to believe he hurt part of our family?" His question is accompanied by fidgeting, last night had been the full moon and Moony had been calling for his mate ever since, wearing away at his patience.

She pushes a loose strand of his hair behind his ear much as she used to do to Sirius' raven locks, "Ah but you forget mac tire, you truly love him, and that is a rare and special gift."

Remus blushes slightly but his response is stopped by the office door opening. 

"Minister Atlas will see you now," the secretary says softly. 

As they walk into the office the portly man behind the desk looks at them, “Mr. and Mrs. Black, and um...”

“Mr. Lupin,” Remus provides politely.

“Mr. Lupin. It is my understanding that you‘ve come to plead the case of Sirius Black.”

“Yes sir,” Declan says with a comforting arm around Neve. Neve reaches out for Remus’ hand and he takes it. “Our son was arrest for a crime none of believe he committed, and all we ask of you is a fair trial.”

The minister sits back in his chair, “Sir, your son was found on the scene, wand drawn surrounded by dead bodies, what makes you think a trial is necessary?”

“The fact that Sirius isn‘t capable of that,” Remus says with conviction. “Siri may have been there but there is no way he killed those people. He could never hurt a soul, especially when he knew his godson would need him more than ever now.”

“I‘m sorry Mr. Lupin but what is your relationship to Mr. Black?” The minister asks curiously.

Not at all ashamed of Sirius, even now that he is believed to be a murderer, Remus smiles softly, “Sirius and I are lovers Mr. Atlas.”

Seeing the look on his face Neve takes a step forward. “We aren‘t even asking you to believe us, just to give him a chance to take veritaserum and tell us what happened,” Neve pleads softly. 

“Let him tell everyone. If he‘s guilty you‘ll have it from his own lips. If he‘s not an innocent man goes free. Either way you‘ve done the right thing,” Remus tries logically. 

The minister considers a moment and nods, “I suppose a trial couldn‘t hurt. In two days time.”

“Thank you sir, you‘ve made the right decision,” Declan says shaking his hand. 

Remus and Neve nod their thanks.

November 14, 1981 Saturday

Remus sits, calm for the first time in days, in the hallway near the court room. It had been granted that one of them would be allowed ten minutes with Sirius before the trial. As it was only one of them Neve and Declan had decided it had to be Remus. They both knew the strength their son drew from him. 

With calming thought of the sight and smell of his mate Moony relented. 

As footsteps begin to approach Remus tries to look confident. Sirius rounds the corner and it’s all Remus can do to force himself to notice that Sirius’ guards are men, not Demeantors. Sirius who has been quite and docile since his arrest now cries out, “Remus! You‘ve got to believe me, I didn‘t do it! It was Peter not me!”

The guards try to quite him but it is Remus, posed to speak that stops his shouting. “I know you didn‘t do it Siri. It was your Mum and Dad that really got you a fair trial but I was there. We believe you.”

One of the guards opens a nearby door, “You‘ve got ten minutes.”

Remus grabs Sirius by the bound wrist and pulls him inside, “Are you alright Siri Love?”

Sirius gives him an almost mirthless smile, “You know I hate that nickname.”

“And you know I only use it when I‘m feeling very soppy now answer my question,” Remus demands as he holds Sirius close.

Sirius leans back a bit and manages to maneuver his bound hands over Remus’ head and hold him in return, “I knew I was innocent. I‘m still a little cold, and feeling a bit down but it‘s nothing some chocolate and going home to you couldn‘t cure yet. How are Mum and Da?”

“Neve has cried a lot but she‘s holding up, Declan has been very quite but I think he‘s being strong for her. They believe in you so much Love.”

“And what about you? How are you holding up?”

“You‘re all I think about, getting this put right, going home again, I‘ve been staying with your Mum and Dad since it happened. Sometimes I think of poor Harry. But mostly I think of you. Moony makes sure of it, he’s been trying to get to you since the full moon.”

“Well he‘s got me now. And ten minutes...” He raises a suggestive eyebrow.

“There‘s my Siri. But it‘s only five minutes now,” Remus says with a soft kiss.

“Still...” Sirius persists.

“Shut up and kiss me we‘re running out of time here.” 

Sirius does as he told. When he pulls back to breath he looks Remus in the eyes again, “Thank you for believing in me Rem, I don‘t think I‘d make it through this if you hated me.”

“I could never hate you Siri. You know that. Without you there‘s no light in my life.” With a wry grin he adds, “Besides where would I ever find another man as beautiful as you Siri?”

“You‘ve got a point there,” Sirius says with a thoughtful smile.

“Peacock,” Remus scolds lovingly as he pulls Sirius’ hair.

“You‘ve never minded before,” Sirius says pouting.

Remus kisses him again. “They‘re going to question you under veritaserum Love. Is there anything you want to tell me, or have me tell your parents, so we don‘t hear it in there for the first time?”

“Well I‘m going to call Peter a sniveling weakling but as he‘s the traitor I don‘t think that should upset any of you. If they ask me more than a bit about you Da should be ready to hear some sordid details. Other than that, no. I haven‘t done anything I‘m worried about you all knowing.”

“Alright then Love. We‘re here for you, waiting for you to come home to us,” Remus tells him reassuringly. Sirius reclaims his lips and they stand there snogging like over eager teenagers again until the guard clears his throat in the doorway.

“Your ten minutes are up.”

“Come on Siri, the sooner we get you out there the sooner you can come home, and believe me you‘ll enjoy it when you do.”

“Promise?” Sirius asks hopefully.

“I swear Baby,” Remus responds quietly. Sirius returns to kissing him softly. 

“Sir?” The guard calls again.

Remus drops his head to Sirius’ shoulder and kisses a mark just above his collar before pulling away. Reluctantly he lifts his arms over Remus’ head and lets him go, “Love you.”

“Love you too Siri, always.”

They lead Sirius into the court room and Remus slips in and sits beside Neve. Neve takes his hand again, “He says he‘ll have some unflattering things to say about Peter and he loves you both.”

“How is he mac tire?” Neve asks softly.

“He‘s good. He says he misses us and he wants to come home but he‘s holding up well.”

Declan gives his wife a reassuring squeeze. Sirius’ hands are released but he is chained to the chair instead. It makes Remus growls softly with rage but he stays in his seat. 

It is Atlas himself, not Crouch presiding, “Please state your name for the court.”

“Sirius Connor Black.”

“Please bring out the veritaserum,” he calls to someone in the corner. Sirius drinks a bit of it without a sound. 

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-one.”

“Prior to November, where did you live?”

“‘The Pound’ it‘s a place for strays.”

“Do you live there alone?”

“No, I don‘t.”

“Who do you live with?”

“Remus Lupin.”

“And who is he?”

“My soul mate.” 

Remus colors slightly and whispers to Neve, “I thought you couldn‘t embellish under veritaserum.”

Sirius looks at him, “You can‘t embellish under veritaserum Love, it‘s the truth, I read about it in the library at Hogwarts.”

“Excuse me Mr. Black?” Atlas says bewildered.

“I‘m sorry Sir, Remus was telling my mother he thought you couldn‘t embellish under veritaserum, evidentially he thought I was just being soppy, I corrected him.”

“You must have excellent hearing Mr. Black.”

“I do Sir, I can assure you of that.”

“Mr. Black, where you the Potter‘s secret keeper?”

“No sir I wasn‘t. James asked me to do it, and at first I agreed as he was my best friend. We‘d been friends from the time we learned to walk. Anyway as time rushed on and the danger grew larger I felt that it would be a risk to use me as I was the obvious choice. Our friend Peter however was a useless whelp of a wizard, barely able to complete his Hogwarts training between his blundering and lack of confidence. I thought no one who ever suspect him and I suppose I was right.”

“How were you right exactly?”

“Peter was a spy for Voldemort. He was a spy and I handed him my best friend, his wife and their infant son. Then when I cornered the little bastard to make him pay for what he‘d done he killed a dozen muggles and got away from me.”

“How did he manage that?”

“When I caught up to him it was on a street filled with Muggles. Before I had a chance to even call out to get his attention he was screaming about how I betrayed James and Lily. The next moment there was an explosion and he was gone. He must have transformed and escaped.”

“What do you mean by transformed Mr. Black?”

“Peter is an illegal animagus. A large grey rat.” A shocked gasp moves through the crowd.

“I thought you said Pettigrew was an inept wizard.”

“Oh, he is. He never could have finished the spell on his own.”

“And who helped him?”

“James and I did.”

“How is it that you and Mr. Potter were able to help Mr. Pettigrew become an Animagus?”

“We both are.”

“Excuse me?”

“James and I are both Animagi.” There’s another round of shocked gasps from all around the room, not the least of which comes from Neve. 

Remus almost smacks himself for forgetting to tell them. “I‘m sorry Neve, I should have told you when all this happened. It‘s been a secret for so long I just forgot to tell you.”

Before she has time to answer Sirius continues on, “Remus has lycanthropy. When we were in school James and I found out and decided to do anything we could to help him. During my early research I found out that in their transformed state werewolves are not dangerous to other animals. We immediately started researching the Animagus transformation.” A wry grin comes to his lips, “The connection came from Professor McGonagall’s first transfiguration lesson when she told us there was almost no way to tell an Animagus from a true animal. It took us more than three years to complete the transformation.” He glances at Remus before continuing, “Since he was 15 Remus has only had to face one transformation alone and that was because I was in custody.”

“You accomplished the Animagus transformation at fifteen years old?”

“Yes, Sir.” The murmur of those assembled gets louder.

“He did it with good reason, mac tire, and you both hid it from us with good reasons as well, I understand.” Neve says taking Remus’ hand.

“Thank you Neve,” Remus says with a smile.

Declan gives him a stern sort of look, “No more secrets.”

Not sure if it’s a command or a question Remus gives him a solemn nod, “None at all Declan.”

“We love you boys but we need you to trust us,” Declan says softly as he returns his attention to his son.

“Have you killed anyone at all?” The minister asks Sirius.

“No sir, I haven‘t.”

“I think we‘re ready to put it to a vote.” He turns to the jury, “All those in favor of imprisonment please raise your hand.” None of the jury raises their hand. Slowly a man at one end stands, “Yes, what is it?”

The juror gives a vague smile, “I‘d like to move that the imprisonment of Mr. Black serve as more than enough punishment for his illegal practice of the Animagus spell as the normal punishment is merely a fine.”

“By a show of hands do the other jurors agree to this?” They all raise their hands. “So be it. As long as Mr. Black registers promptly he has more than paid his debt.” He turns to Sirius. “You‘re free to go Mr. Black.”

The chains on the chair release him and Sirius stares in shocked silence for a moment before striding directly to his mother. Hugging Neve tightly he gives an almost reverent, “Thank you Mum, Da, Love, I shutter to think what would have happened to me if you hadn‘t believed in me.”

That night just after he finished the first good meal he’s had in a fortnight Sirius was pulling Remus into his lap when Barty Crouch’s face appeared in the fire. Sirius growled and Remus carded his fingers through his hair soothingly, “What is it Siri?”

“We‘re no longer alone ceadsearc,” Sirius replies a bit calmer. Turning to the fire, “Well, what is it?”

“We think we‘ve caught Pettigrew, we need one of you... er gentlemen to come identify him.”

“I think that‘s a good enough reason to put this off Padfoot,” Remus says softly.

“We‘ll both be right there sir. Where is there exactly?” Sirius says as Remus slips gracefully off his lap.

“It‘s called ‘the burrow,’” With that Crouch disappears.

“Come on Siri, if it‘s him we‘ll lock ourselves in your room all weekend and get Harry on Monday I promise.”

“Is that a promise ceadsearc?” Sirius says taking a pinch of floo powder.

“Definitely Love,” Remus whispers.

Sirius smiles and throws the floo powder in the fire, “The Burrow!” 

Remus pauses to step into the kitchen, “Neve?” 

“Yes Remus?” She calls from the study.

“Siri and I are going out for a bit,” Without waiting for a response he follows Sirius.

He finds Sirius, three ministry officials, a slightly plump woman and a red haired boy standing in the kitchen of the house he arrives in.

“There you are,” Sirius whisper as he pulls him over to the other.

They’re standing over the still form of a rat. Remus looks to the woman, who obviously lives in the house and asks, “What happened?”

The red haired man from the ministry steps forward a bit, “I’m Arthur Weasley, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black.” They each shake his hand. “I was at your trial today Mr. Black. You said Pettigrew is a rat, and I remember the reports from the scene of the explosion. The biggest bit of him they found was his finger. Well a little less than two weeks ago we bought my son Percy a rat. The rat is missing a toe. That alone wouldn‘t have struck a chord with me but I arrived home rather unexpectedly and found the rat sitting on a copy of the Daily Prophet, obviously reading it. I stupefied the rat and called for assistance.” 

The other two ministry officials step forward and Crouch bends down to pick the rat up, together he and the other man force Pettigrew back into his true form. Crouch looks expectantly at Sirius, “Well Sir, is this Pettigrew?”

“Yes that‘s Peter,” Sirius growls.

“Thank you Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin,” The third ministry man says levitating Pettigrew’s unconscious form out of the house.

Sirius turns to Arthur, “I can‘t thank you enough sir. You did what I couldn‘t, you caught him.”

Arthur smiles at him, “I was lucky, if it had taken me any longer to put two and two together he would have gotten away from me as well.”

“Thank you just the same,” Remus says with a heartfelt smile.

“You‘re both welcome. I hope it helps with the loss of your friends, at least a little,” Arthur offers kindly.

Molly steps forward almost shyly, “I understand that you‘re young Harry‘s godfather...”

Sirius gives her half a smile, “I am. And I intend to remind Dumbledore of that fact promptly.”

Molly smiles more surely, “Well if you ever need to find him a friend to play with our youngest son Ron is just his age.”

Remus smiles at her, “I think Harry would like that, he hasn‘t had much chance to play with other children. Unless you count Sirius.”

“Remus Jaime Lupin, that was downright cruel!” Sirius pouts.

“Oh Siri, you know I‘m playing. And stop throwing my middle name about in public,” Remus says with a pout of his own.

“But I love your middle name, and I know you’re playing,” Sirius says as he steps closer to Remus.

Molly and Arthur both give them an indulgent smile. “So we will see you both again then?” Molly asks.

“You can count on it,” Sirius flashes her a charming grin. “I believe you have a promise to keep,” he tells Remus and with a small pop they’re gone.

November 16, 1981 Monday 

Sirius fidgets in his chair restless as he and Remus wait for Dumbledore. Remus sighs, “Calm down Siri he won‘t say no and you know it. James bound you to your duty to protect Harry, that can‘t be changed.”

“I know mo chori. It‘s not that I‘m worried about really... I know you never doubted me. I know Mum and Da believed in me. But I think Dumbledore believed it of me and that hurts. I‘m so afraid of what I might say if I‘m not careful.”

Remus pulls Sirius’ chair over to his own and gently strokes his soul mate’s cheek, “He‘ll understand if you do. And even if he did doubt you Love there wasn‘t much to tell him otherwise. Yes we fought for you, but never to him. For all he knew I believed it of you, and if I could believe you did it who else could doubt it? The shadows of the war were so deep that even the brightest of stars was lost in them Darling.”

“I did not believe you a murderer Mr. Black,” Dumbledore’s voice finds them. “I was busy ensuring your Godson’s safety.”

“Please Professor Dumbledore, you haven‘t done anything permanent have you?” Sirius says pleadingly.

“I‘ve been asking you to call me Albus for four years Sirius, and no there is nothing binding Harry to the Dursley‘s in particular,” Dumbledore says comfortingly.

“In particular Albus?” Remus asks softly.

“There are spells for his protection based on him being in the care of his relations but as his Godfather Sirius falls into that category.” He looks at them both long and hard for a moment, “I am sorry to say however that is not the end of this discussion. I cannot transfer Harry to your care unless you will not be in or near the house on full moon nights Remus, or the two of you can arrange for another to care for him on those nights.”

“Will my parents be sufficient temporary guardians on those night Albus?” Sirius asks hopefully.

“A fine solution Sirius. Shall we go fetch the boy?” Dumbledore asks with a smile.

A few minutes all three of them are standing on the front door step of number four Privet Drive. Dumbledore rings the bell and pulls a lemon drop from one of his pockets. A rather large man answers the door and eyes them suspiciously, “Yes?”

“We‘d like to speak to Ms. Petunia Dursley please,” Dumbledore says politely.

Still eyeing them with distaste he starts to shut the door, “Whatever you‘re selling we don‘t want any.”

Sirius takes a half step forward, “Oh no you don‘t Vernon, we‘re not salesmen and you bloody well know it!”

“H-How do you know my name?” Vernon asks in a rather small voice.

“We‘ve met before you stupid git,” Sirius growls.

“At your sister-in-law’s wedding,” Remus adds.

He looks hard at Sirius a moment. “That‘s right, you were the best man,” Then he sneer at Remus, “and you‘re his boyfriend.”

“My lover and my soul mate actually,” Sirius corrects giving Remus an adoring smile, “but I‘m astonished you remember that much.”

Vernon scowls at him, “And what is it you want here?”

“To get our Godson away from you,” Sirius says bluntly.

At this Dumbledore steps forward again, “Young Harry was meant to be placed in Sirius’ care all along but there were obstacles to that at first. It is entirely my fault he was mistakenly placed in your care and so I have come to remedy my error.”

“We‘ll gladly give up the whinny little whelp he‘s been nothing but trouble,” Vernon says gruffly.

Sirius is outraged to hear the little child he loves so dearly spoken of in such a manner, “I should hex you into next Sunday, you good for nothing Muggle!”

“Siri, first of all you know better than to care what he says, and second of all if he doesn‘t shut his gob right away you won’t get a chance as I‘ll break his jaw,” Remus says evenly.

Vernon looks terribly frightened, “If you‘ll wait right here I‘ll fetch him then.”

While he’s gone Remus turns to Sirius, “Whatever you read about soul mates Siri you‘ll have to show me, as you keep throwing about the title I‘d like to know what it means exactly.”

“Next time we‘re at Hogwarts I‘ll find it for you Love,” Sirius assures him.

Dumbledore clears his throat as Vernon approaches. “Here you are, we won‘t be seeing you again will we?” He asks handing Harry to Sirius while doing his best not to touch the other man.

“Oh you can bet on it, you won‘t see us again,” Sirius confirms. 

He smiles down at Harry who give him a sleepy smile and mutters “Padda.” A vague babyish “Rem” follows when he looks at Remus.

“Good to see you too little one,” Remus says softly. As Sirius plays with Harry Remus searches his pockets for something to use as a portkey as they can’t apparates with a baby. Finding a quill in his pocket he decides it will have to do. He gives the end of the feather to Harry who holds it tightly even in his sleep. Then once Sirius has also take hold of it he cast the spell to transport them home.

Sirius lays Harry down in the transfigured spare bed and stands in the doorway watching him sleep. Remus wraps his arms around his waist, “He‘ll be fine Siri Love, we‘ll make sure of it.”

November 19, 1981 Thursday

Over the past three days their lives had been anything but quiet. Reporters were found on the front doorstep and lawn at all hours of the day and night. And they had discover that Harry had an uncanny talent for needing soothing just as they were getting comfortable themselves. Neve had called at least twice each day to ask if they needed help and they were on the verge of agreeing in order to keep from forgetting how to enjoy their own bedroom. Sirius walks into Harry’s room wearing only a dressing gown and a scowl. “Now I understand how it is that you‘re an only child little one,” He grumbles. “Do you have a sixth sense or something?”

Harry giggles at the disgruntled Animagus. Remus appears in the doorway leaning again the frame in loose pajama pants, “Oh Siri Love, he just doesn‘t like being left alone.”

“He doesn‘t have a problem with it when I‘m not trying to seduce you Love.”

“Then perhaps Jamie was right with his theory of a sex sense,” Remus muses quietly.

“I still say it‘s bollocks. Harry just has the Potter curse and he‘s too young to walk,” Sirius throws back.

“You could be right Love. Shall I go call Neve? I‘m sure she‘d like to see him for awhile.”

“Don‘t offer unless you plan to do it ceadsearc.”

“Get him ready to go then,” Remus calls as he makes his way to the living room.

Sirius dresses Harry with some difficulty as the child refuses to lie still. With a final triumphant adjustment he picks Harry up and turns toward the door, forgetting entirely that he’s only wearing a dressing gown and it’s not tied shut.

“Sirius Conner Black, I raised you better! Running about without even knickers in the middle of the day, how old are you honestly?” Neve asks disapprovingly as she enters Harry’s room.

Remus who follows her in just snickers as he makes a quick movement to pull the garment closed one handed.

“If the little one had just finished his nap like a nice companionable fellow I‘d be wearing far less I can assure you,” Sirius says shamelessly, though his face has gone bright red.

“If I didn‘t know any better I‘d swear you boys were still a couple of randy teenagers,” She says and she takes Harry.

Remus laughs, “Not at all Neve. We‘re a couple of randy adults now.”

“Well you boys have fun, Harry and I will,” Neve says sweeping out of the room with the giggling toddler.

Remus crosses the distance between them and wraps his arms around Sirius’ waist, “Now what was that about seducing me Love?”

“Well first off let‘s get out of the little one’s room, shall we?” He guides Remus out the room and back down the hall.

“What‘s next Siri?” Remus asks innocently.

“Next, we get these pants off you.”

“Good plan so far,” Remus purrs. He also slips the dressing gown off Sirius’ shoulders. 

After one searing, teasing kiss Sirius steps back, “Get in bed Rem.”

“Alone?” Remus asks as he does as he’s told.

“I‘ll be right there,” Sirius assures as he strides out of the room.

“Oh sure, get me all wound up and then learn patience,” Remus grumbles good naturedly.

Music starts to drift through the house a moment before Sirius returns grinning broadly, “Just had to ensure we aren‘t interrupted this time Love. Can‘t have some one just popping over.”

“Sirius Black, shut up and get that delectable arse in this bed.”

Sirius gives a mock salute and dives into the bed. “When you put it that may,” He murmurs before claiming Remus’ lips. “But I thought I was the one doing the seducing here.”

“Then get a move on Baby.”

Moving to whisper directly into his lover ear Sirius whispers, “Remember Love you asked for this.” With that he begins to lick and nibble Remus’ earlobe. When Remus moans softly he moves on, laving attention on the sensitive skin behind the ear before licking his way down the column of his throat and sucking softly on the pulse point. When Remus clutches his hair tightly and moans “Siri” he continues his downward journey until he reaches already hardened nipples. His fingers play with one as he licks and sucks the other, enjoying the increase in Remus’ heartbeat beneath lips and fingers.

With one final flick of his tongue he resumes his journey, pausing a moment to enjoy the rippling of stomach muscles under his lips. He stops a moment and lifts his lips from warm skin, “Missed you so much Love.”

Still breathing raggedly Remus manages, “Missed you too Siri. Can’t imagine what I’d do without you Si-” His own sharp gasp cuts off his voice and neither of them says much besides the others name for hours afterwards.

November 15, 1981 Sunday

An indignant squawk wakes Sirius from the edges of a deep slumber. He yawns silently and wraps his arm tighter around the warm body laying against him. Remus’ sleeping form reacts to the movement by wriggling slightly to regain a comfortable perch on Sirius’ body. He tilts his head to kiss Remus’ temple before settling once more toward sleep. Until the squawk is repeated. “Damn owl. I am not getting up,” He mutters stubbornly.

His words, though softly spoken awaken Remus. “What is it Love, looking for another round?”

“Always ana chara but that wasn‘t what I was speaking of, it seems someone wants to get in touch but I don‘t want to let you go.”

Remus smiles indulgently, “Gaelic this early Love? Feeling a bit soppy? Hand me my wand.”

“I always feel soppy when I wake up with you pressed against me. Taim i ngra leat mo ana chara, go siorai.”

“I got most of that, ‘I’m in love with you my’ I missed the next two words, and then ‘forever’,” Then he casts a spell to open the window before leveling a curious gaze on Sirius.

“I called you ‘mo ana chara,’” When this is met with a continued confusion he kisses Remus before answering, “my soul mate.”

Remus kisses him soundly in response. “It‘s no fair you know,” He comments as he relieves the owl of it’s burden.

“What isn‘t fair ana chara?” Sirius says as he starts to run his fingers up and down Remus’ spine.

“That Neve taught you Gaelic while you were growing up. It‘s not always the prettiest language but it‘s a bit of who you are and it gives you sweet things to whisper in my ear. All I have of my heritage is an accent that will be gone in five years. I‘ll have to learn a third language to whisper sweet unknown words to you.” 

“You know I don‘t mean to use it to make my words unknown, I whisper to you in Gaelic because it’s the language I learned first. When I loose control of my emotions I slip into Gaelic, you need not learn some other language to do the same, every time you speak from your heart it means the same and if you learned a dozen languages it would always be the English I trusted most to be your heart speaking mo chori.” 

“If that‘s the truth of it Love I‘ll have to renew my lessons with Neve, because anything your heart has to say I want to know.”

The letter the owl has delivered, which neither of them has bothered to open explodes with a small pop. Neve’s voice, magnified to high volume but soft and even in tone fills the room, “I know you boys were making up for lost time but I cannot keep the little one all day. I have things that must be seen to, if you have not arrived by ten o’clock I‘ll be over there to reset your floo myself.”

“Good news mo chori,” Sirius says with a smile, “It‘s only eight thirty.”

“Tuilleadh 's a choir aimsir gaol,” Remus whispers wolfishly.

“You‘ve learned more than you give yourself credit for Rem.”


End file.
